crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vincent Dole
Vincent Dole (Lusius Aetius) is a businessman, an former New Dawn Legate and Senator. History Lusius Aetius was born in Sudentor to his father Marius Aetius and mother Sabina Aetius. His family belonged to the nobility, his father Marius was an Imperial Legate and governor of one of the Empires many states. Lusius was expected to follow his father; as such he was taught in the matters of war, politics and such. Lusius entered the Imperial Naval Academy at the age of 20 as a centurion. Much of his early military career consisted of subjugating tribes and minor internal uprisings. In 2539 his father Marius died and Lusius took his posts, appointed Tribune. Between 2539 and 2548 with little conflict, Lusius turned to study of the other races in Skyverse, particularly the Faunus of which he had acquired several from the Empires conquests. He met his future wife in 2549 and married the following year. They had a child, Elizabeth and Lusius retired briefly to be with his family. 3rd Great Skyverse War On March 8th, 2553 the New Dawn Empire and the island nations of Skyverse went to war. Lusius was called to serve and went to war. Appointed legate of 7th Imperial Fleet, he launched an attack on Ustio. The surprise attack left Ustio unable to muster its forces in time and was quickly defeated. Part of nation was given to Lusius for his victory. Under his governorship many suspected of being bird humans were taken away. Guerilla forces that were resisted and were captured often faced harsh execution. Occasionally civilians were executed for the raids made by the Ustians. He had a tendency to make captured Faunus his servants and soldiers. In early 2554 his forces defeated the UCR and Estanbul Royal Navy at the Battle of Thieso Cra. Despite this, the Imperial forces elsewhere began to falter. His own forces were reassigned where needed; they would be obliterated by a combined force in June of 2555. As the war came to the third year constant battles against the 5th UCR Fleet served as little more than distraction. Ustio was recaptured albeit not before its citizens under Lusius were massacred. Near the fall of the Empire, Lusius realizing that defeat was all but imminent; he decided to leave. His last battle was against his own people, facing rogue Imperial forces. Using the battle as cover Lusius intentionally left his ship vulnerable, detonating the Fold Drive and fled in a shuttle. He met up with his family and some of his servants. They made multiple jumps and ended up in UEG space. He claimed to be a refugee and was accepted in, changing his name to Vincent Dole. He freed his servants except for one, an infant of which he kept. In hiding Under his new identity Vincent settled on Cascade finding employment at an office. Eventually he saved up enough and started his own firm. His business became fairly successful, allowing his family to live comfortably and sending his daughter(s) to rather prestigious institutions. Category:Evodvi's Characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human